Los Caminantes
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Resumen: Solo seria una cita normal, haciendo algo que a ambos les gustaba, era lo que había pensado Naruto esa mañana; sin imaginarse que en realidad toda su vida iba a cambiar.


_**Los Caminantes**_

Dedicado a Ani Rodriguez por su inestimable ayuda a las 3:33 de la madrugada :D, a Brenda Megumi que me soporto aun mas tarde XD Y Yury Ritsu por preocuparse por mi :3

A Ana Reiko Uchiha Kagamine, por ser la q siempre me salva las papas.

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad (Y deshonra) de Kishimoto.**

 ** _Aviso: Este fic participa en la #CopaFanficker del grupo Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu._**

* * *

Ese día había empezado normal, con una video llamada de su novio para recordarle su cita.  
 _ **―Sasuke, ¿Qué rayos te pasó?―**_ No pudo evitar preguntar entre risas, pues el pelo de su novio parecía un nido de pájaro de todos los colores.  
 _ **―¿Tu que crees Naru? Me voy a poner orejas y un cuerno y me haré llamar 'Arco Iris Luminoso'―**_ Finalizó con una mueca el ex- moreno, levantando su remera de dormir y mostrándole eso mismo escrito con lo que parecía ser marcador indeleble.

 _ **―Dejame adivinar―**_ Habló de nuevo el rubio. _**―Itachi descubrió que fuiste tu quien colgó su ropa interior en la antena de su auto, ¿Verdad?.**_

 _ **― Nos conoces demasiado bien rubito―** _Se escuchó la voz de Itachi a lo lejos _ **―No te preocupes hermanito, ahora te ayudo a quitarte la peluca…**_  
 _ **― ¿Porque tanta amabilidad hermano?―**_ Volteo Sasuke olvidando que estaba en medio de una llamada.  
Mientras esto pasaba Naruto por fin se había levantado, ido al baño y ya estaba preparando que ponerse ese día, cuando un grito desde el teléfono en manos libres lo hizo reír a carcajadas.  
 _ **―¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!―** _Esa era la tierna voz de su novio.  
 _ **―Hermanito, ¿Ya no entiendes el idioma? Si quieres te hago un dibujito y te lo explico―**_ Y ese su pronto a ser golpeado cuñado.

 _ **―¡¿SACASTE FOTOS Y LAS SUBISTE AL FACE!?**_

Se acerco aun riéndose al celular justo en el momento que veía como Sasuke tacleaba al Uchiha mayor.

 _ **―Nos vemos en dos horas Sasuke, no llegues tarde―**_ Dijo por fin y finalizo la llamada con una sonrisa.

Si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba, seguramente se habría despedido de otra forma.

Su corazón late queriendo salir de su pecho. Su ropa hecha un desastre, su cabello rubio está aplastado contra su cabeza, gotas de sudor empapan sus sienes...

Bramidos y jadeos oye a su paso, camina rápido, casi trotando. Cuerpos amontonados, olores nauseabundos, sus piernas comienzan a cansarse pero el sabe que no puede bajar la velocidad. Busca con su mirada anhelante su razón para estar allí, pero solo cuerpos putrefactos le devuelven una hueca mirada. Poco a poco percibe el caos a su alrededor: Un niño a su derecha no tiene brazos, una pareja más adelante parecen haber salido de una boda aunque sus ropas estén desaliñadas; un agujero en el vestido muestra sus costillas, su acompañante va con la pierna izquierda rota, el hueso a la vista.

A su izquierda va una mujer embarazada, su piel es blanca como porcelana y su largo pelo negro la hacen parecer una muñeca, no obstante sus ojos son blancos y vacíos. De su vientre un monstruoso bebé se asoma; parece un parásito que por fin ha matado a su huésped y lo usa para movilizarse. Rodeándolo todo son rasguños y mordidas, infectados, emponzoñados. Contaminados.

Sus piernas parecen no obedecerlo, su paso se ralentiza sin que lo note. Nota sus propios brazos laxos, sus manos ya no aferran la correa de la mochila en su espalda, cuelgan inertes en su costado. Camina despacio y por inercia, sus ojos se sienten nublados; casi no puede ver.

Su novio viene hacia él tambaleándose; con pasos cortos y dificultosos; arrastrando los pies.

Lo reconoció de lejos, en medio del gentío. Su cabello negro azabache es distintivo, no obstante este lleno de suciedad. Esos brazos que siempre lo acunaron cuando tuvo pesadillas, lo abrazaron en noches frías; esas manos amorosas y listas para dar caricias, los distingue aunque estén llenos de mordidas, de golpes. Lleva la playera que le regaló el año pasado, una a juego con la que el porta rota, llena de sangre.

Se le acerca cada vez más y no le importan los chillidos para que corra, para que siga caminando. Está parado en medio de todo el caos, quieto, esperando.

Cuando por fin se encuentran cara a cara, el zombie delante de él sonríe, esa sonrisa especial solo dedicada a el seria igual que antes de no ser porque sus dientes se ven por el costado de su rostro carcomido. Le acaricia la cara con ternura, y antes de que pueda abrir la boca para empezar a disculparse, su novio cae en una rodilla frente a él, extendiendo una mano cortada, donde reposa un bello anillo.

 _ **― Naruto, me harías el zombie mas feliz del mundo si te casas conmigo. Porque el amor que siento por ti no es "para toda la vida", sino hasta más allá de esta.**_

El rubio pestañeó sorprendido, una gran sonrisa empieza a abrirse paso en su cara, con el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta de la emoción sólo puede asentir efusivamente y emocionado se lanza sobre el azabache que lo recibe gustoso en sus brazos, para acto seguido levantarse aun llevándolo en brazos, y gritar a la multitud que se había congregado en torno a los dos zombies un jubiloso: _ **― ¡Dijo que si!**_  
A su alrededor estallan gritos de alegría, muchos ríen, otros se emocionan, pero todos tienen un pensamiento similar: _¡Mira que hay que ser original para proponerte en medio de la Zombie Walk!_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el último de los Drabbles para el concurso, es una mega-final, donde hay mega-escritoras; y yo xD**  
 **Deseenme suerte!**


End file.
